


Vindicta

by geneolgia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Vocaloid
Genre: Assassin Miku, Gen, Hitman AU, Spoiler: Miku Kills Elon Musk, kind of, shitpost, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneolgia/pseuds/geneolgia
Summary: Hatsune Miku has lived her whole life with one thing on her mind: revenge.





	Vindicta

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont sue me elon musk i claim fair use

Hatsune Miku’s fingers tightened around the pistol in her skirt pocket. Though in Assassin School™ she was known as the deftest person in her graduating class of ’99, Miku had never killed anyone—not before today, at least. For today, Miku was assigned to get herself close to entrepreneur and owner of Tesla and SpaceX Elon Musk and snuff him. 

She’d trained for months, if not years. When she’d been going to Elon Musk’s gaudy parties and dealing with his supercilious attitude looking down on her for so long, time became a bit of a blur. Miku knew, however, that it had been long enough. It was time for her to strike. 

He considered her his friend. Elon Musk had called her cell phone just a few days ago and told her how much she meant to him—off the record, of course. Elon Musk would never reveal that he’d extemporized such a speech without a plan and to such a provincial nobody to the public. 

Elon Musk was going to host another party tonight, but he had no idea it would be his last. 

It was suitably complicated and florid, the product of him wanting to create the biggest and best party he’d ever held so far. It would be held in a new building made solely for the party (yet again, unscrupulous and immoral rich people wasting their copious personal funds on trivial things) that was built to resemble a space shuttle—in honor of SpaceX, no doubt. Miku knew he was just pandering to his rich guests’ expensive tastes to line his own pockets, and it made her sick. 

As Miku entered the building that evening, she sighed a forlorn sigh, thinking about all the things she could be doing right now instead of trying to turn a man into a multibillion-dollar cadaver. She could have gone to law school, become a doctor, or even a pop star if she’d really worked hard enough, but no, Miku had to make the conscious decision to become a hitman of all things. 

As always, when she entered the party after flashing her invitation at the bouncers, Miku was appalled at the décor. How one person could spend so much money, so much time, on a party that would only last one night, she would never be able to understand. She’d have to pretend, however, if this mission was to go successfully. 

Miku made sure the cyanide pills were still hidden in her tie. 

The mission was contingent, leaning on whether she could meet Elon Musk…alone, preferably. There was no doubt Miku could complete her mission. 

She clenched her fist. 

Everything hung in the balance.

Miku thought of her friends, her family… the way that they’d fallen prey to capitalism—Elon Musk had worked everyone she’d ever loved to death just to turn a profit.   
And he didn’t even know their names. 

No. She couldn’t let her emotions cloud her judgement. She would complete this and get out of here before anyone knew what had happened. 

At that moment, while inching her way through a crowd of the 1% and waiters peddling fake bootleg liquor (the rich like to think they’re being naughty when they jolly well know they’re not), she spotted Elon Musk at the top of the ornate steps at the other side of the room. 

Miku traced his steps downwards until he reached the bottom. When he was in earshot, she covered up the hard work to reach him by greeting him in a languid manner but still cutting to the chase. In a very chill way, though.

“Hey, Elon. Listen, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we get a room for a few?”

He agreed and whisked Miku off to a room off the main hall.

She wasted no time in knocking him to the ground. 

“Miku! What are you doing?!” Elon Musk shouted, before Miku put her shoe over his mouth. 

“Your life ends here.”

The pistol’s silencer muffled the shots to his head, and Miku locked the door behind her before cleaning up the scene. 

She looked back at the body with a wistful look in her eye.

Her life’s mission had been completed.

Miku leaped out the window with a smile.


End file.
